


Why Are Superheroes so Weird?

by amazemerlinmagi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Mixed Media, Multimedia, News Media, Not Canon Compliant, Social Media, The Author Regrets Everything, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazemerlinmagi/pseuds/amazemerlinmagi
Summary: Chat Noir gets Twitter.He proceeds to go viral and everything escalates from there.(Mostly just for me to practice using my workskin)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Why Are Superheroes so Weird?

Chat Noir  
@verifiedkittychat   
Hello Paris!!! Isn't it such a paww-some day today? ;) For I have joined twitter!! 12:34 PM - 23 September 2015  2k 29k

I love my car  
@charlesiscuddly   
@verifiedkittychat gee great another fake 12:38 PM - 23 September 2015  10 112

Chantale eats  
@ilovecocunuts   
@verifiedkittychat wow these fakes are getting better 12:42 PM - 23 September 2015  23 232

Sylvie  
@sylviesugary   
@ilovecocunuts wait guys I think this is real!!! I can't find that profile pic anywhere else on the internet!! (also that is such a chat noir thing to say) 1:-4 PM - 23 September 2015  7k 11k

Chat Noir  
@verifiedkittychat   
@sylviesugary Am I real? come to the Arc de Triomphe tomorrow noon and you'll find out 12:34 PM - 23 September 2015  48k 328k


End file.
